Meant to be (complete)
by Master DA
Summary: (One-shot) It is Valentine's Day at Piston Peak National Park as everybody has their own love partner but one plane starts eyeballing on Dusty since. Dusty felt the same for her and they wanted to do something together. (Dusty x Lil' Dipper) Rated M for reasons. Please review kindly I just thought of putting a pairing story together of Dusty and Lil' Dipper with Maru and Dynamite.


**WARNING: This story contains suggestive sexual content and it is not meant for a young audience. Reader's discretion is advised. Read at your own risk. (Extreme sour Lemons in the story)**

**Disclaimers: Cars/Planes rightfully belong to Disney/Pixar studios and creators and the song belongs to Sam Smith ©. I do not own them (obviously) **

**(A/N): This is my first Cars/Planes fan fic and I've been searching for a one-shot between Dusty and Lil' Dipper and I can't find one so I'm making one plus it's not humanized because most of them I find are mostly humanized but this one is not. **

**Reminder this is my first Cars/Planes fan fic I tried my best to make planes mate together in some way I did a lot of research for this plus I had to use my imagination from this point so don't hate me for it.**

**If you don't like it then don't read it but if you do please review and don't make hurtful comments but anywho… hope you enjoy.**

**(Inspired by The Lord Writer)**

* * *

Piston Peak National Park…

The team returns from their daily patrol around the park Maru sees Dusty and Lil' Dipper flying so close together and he was curious.

Maru approaches Dusty and asks "Hey… uh Dusty? How's everything going with her?"

"I tell you it's great with her. We've been going out for a few days and it seems that we're meant to be. And we are going to have a good night."

"That's great Dusty. (Thinking) Now I have to get a date let's see… (Checking phone) nothing. What about Dynamite?"

Maru approaches Dynamite inside the hanger "Hey Dynamite, its Valentine's day and I was wondering if you want to… you know…"

"Go on a date? Sure lets me at Honkers. Don't be late. (Sultry) If you can keep that promise?"

(Under breath) "Yes, I scored it."

Later that night…

Honker's restaurant…

Maru and Dynamite are sitting at table together waiting on their order.

"So… uh… tell me… a little bit about yourself?"

"Dude you've know me for years. Why what kind of question is that?"

(Stuttering) "Well… um… you see…"

"I'm sorry, Maru it's just that… I haven't been with a man in two years."

Maru apologizes "I never knew I'm sorry."

They are having an awkward silence until Maru had a good thought to leave Honkers

"You know the food here is bad right?"

Maru reaches over to Dynamites wheel and has feeling connect between her as he gazes into her eyes and she starts to blush.

"True let's get out of here and do something fun let's take a drive up to the mountain at the park, what do you say?"

"I say hell yeah, let's go!"

The waitress approaches both of them and asks them.

"What about your meals?"

(Both) "We are skipping dinner."

Maru and Dynamite leaves the Honkers restaurant

Meanwhile elsewhere…

The National Park…

"So what do you want to watch Dipper?" Dusty asks

(Excited) "Let's watch CHoPs!"

"We've watched that like a thousand times. Alright were watching it."

Dusty puts in the video tape as Dipper turns off the light. As they watch the episode Dipper lowers her part of her wing to bring him closer and Dusty moves closer and places his wheel on her axle. Dusty was starting to get aroused was thinking of something with Dusty.

Minutes later…

(Sultry) "Hey Dusty why don't skip this episode and get to the better part of our date."

(Slowly) "Oh yes."

Dipper starts to lick her lips in a full circle motion seductively as Dusty stares at her lips as comes closer. Dusty plays along with her. Dipper puts a little a bit of Wax on his cheek.

"Dusty you got something on your cheek. Don't worry I'll get it."

Dipper starts lick the wax off his cheek seductively as also Dusty was getting a hard on. Dusty turns his face forward to her and starts to tongue kiss her. Their tongues were slurping with drool twisting and turning dominating each other until she stopped.

Dusty worries "Are you okay Dipper?" Dusty asks

"I don't know if I can go through with this Dusty. I mean what if you don't want this."

"No Dipper I do want this, I want you… to be with me. We've been in worse scenarios before and I don't want it to be this one. I love you please be mine, my Lil' Dipper. But if you don't to want to I can wait a little longer."

Dipper was so swayed by his short speech she started to cry that she decided to through this all the way.

"My little Dusty, I love you too."

As Dusty approaches the radio "Dipper I hope you don't mind if I play some music?"

"Oh do so."

Radio plays **"I'm not the only one" – Sam Smith **

Dusty and Dipper drove closer to each other and started to have a nice romantic kiss. Dipper started to moan louder as Dusty also. After they finished Dipper drove to the wall showed off her large payload tank and popped off her tank cap and swings left and right. Dusty was getting a hard on and started licking her fill cap and she little shrieks and whimpers a bit from the pain because she was still a virgin.

She starts panting faster suddenly she squirts a little bit of lubricant out of her cap. She turns around turns on the ramp and lifted him up started licking and sucking his large probe rod. As she starts to suck deeper into it Dusty moans louder and even louder even Blade could hear him in the next room. Dipper went even harder on him until he climaxed into her mouth and opens it to show Dusty dripping from her tongue.

"Was it good for you, Dusty?" Dipper whispered

"Yes, now for the fun part." Dusty whispered back

Dipper spreads her axles wide and locks hers axles for Dusty and his probe starts grow into 2 inches and Dipper was shocked of how large it was.

"Dusty… it's… so big!"

"Are you okay with this?" Dusty asks

"Yes my little Dusty."

"You like my new edition?"

"Yes, I want it Dusty give it to me!"

Dusty drives in closer slowly into her fuel injection cap and gasps then started to pump the probe in back and forward as Dipper starts to bite down on her lips and blushes out of enjoyment. She shrieks softly and moans under her breath as Dusty grunts louder and bangs into the wall louder not even Windlifter couldn't sleep.

(Gloomy tone) "I can't sleep."

As Dusty pumps into her faster Dipper starts to scream a little bit and calls out to him.

"Yes, yes my little Dusty faster! Faster!"

As Dusty was pumping he was ready to blow his probe.

"Dipper I can't hold it… anymore!" (Grunts)

Dipper encourages Dusty "Do it baby! Do it inside me!"

"Here it… comes!" (Grunts)

Dusty climaxes his lubricant inside of her cap as she screams at the same time with him.

(Sultry) "That's hot Dusty. That hot warm lube inside me."

He pulls his probe out and sees her cap leaking with his lubricant inside of her. They both calm down from their excitement as lay down together.

(Both sigh)

"That was best I ever had Dusty."

"I know. Who knew I had it in me?"

"Dusty? We should do this more on our next date."

"Maybe when we have our next holiday, okay?"

"Okay, anything for you."

"Good night, my Lil' Dipper."

"Good night, my sweet Dusty."

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Outside on the Park…

As Maru and Dynamite stand together staring into the Moon light gazing down on them. Maru turns his eyes away from the Moon to Dynamite as she did too. They both gazed at each other as they drive closer and have a romantic kiss in front of the moon.

"Maybe I was wrong about all men cars. I can give you chance."

"I've wanted to ask to go to with me for a long time."

(Both) "I love you."

They both blush and returned to kissing as the moon light gazes down upon them as shooting stars pass by in the night sky.

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow that was pretty lemony or what? I hope you enjoyed this lemon pairing story and I may continue if I get enough support then maybe I'll write another Cars/Planes story. But for now I'm done until then I'll see you next time.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
